Various enterprises use bulk data processing to support their day-to-day business operations. These business operations typically include automation, complex processing of large volumes of information, application of complex business rules, validation and integration of information received, etc. Various payment management solutions try to meet dynamic business needs related to supporting different data formats and related to supporting disparate data sources. However, these solutions are typically limited because but the solutions are specific to business processes for which the solutions have been designed. Thus, these solutions are typically costly to implement and to maintain.
Thus, a long felt need exists for a data processing framework that supports the development, implementation and maintenance of robust, scalable, and extensible data processing applications that support complex business rules and widely varying data formats.